The Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) requires vehicle manufacturers to install on-board diagnostics (OBD-II) for monitoring light-duty automobiles and trucks beginning with model year 1996. OBD-II systems (e.g., microcontrollers and sensors) monitor the vehicle's electrical and mechanical systems and generate data that are processed by a vehicle's engine control unit (ECU) to detect any malfunction or deterioration in the vehicle's performance. Most ECUs transmit status and diagnostic information over a shared, standardized electronic bus in the vehicle. The bus effectively functions as an on-board computer network with many processors, each of which transmits and receives data. The primary computers in this network are the vehicle's electronic-control module (ECM) and power-control module (PCM). The ECM typically monitors engine functions (e.g., the cruise-control module, spark controller, exhaust/gas recirculator), while the PCM monitors the vehicle's power train (e.g., its engine, transmission, and braking systems). Data available from the ECM and PCM include vehicle speed, fuel level, engine temperature, and intake manifold pressure. In addition, in response to input data, the ECU also generates 5-digit ‘diagnostic trouble codes’ (DTCs) that indicate a specific problem with the vehicle. The diagnostic trouble codes need to be coupled with OBD-II documentation so the fault code produced by the vehicle can be conceptualized by the auto owner. For instance a DTC of P0118 can be translated to the text ‘Engine coolant temperature circuit high input.’ The presence of a DTC in the memory of a vehicle's ECU typically results in illumination of the ‘Service Engine Soon’ light present on the dashboard of most vehicles.
Data from the above-mentioned systems are made available through a standardized, serial 16-cavity connector referred to herein as an ‘OBD-II connector’. The OBD-II connector typically lies underneath the vehicle's dashboard. When a vehicle is serviced, data from the vehicle's ECM and/or PCM is typically queried using an external engine-diagnostic tool (commonly called a ‘scan tool’) that plugs into the OBD-II connector. The vehicle's engine is turned on and data are transferred from the engine computer, through the OBD-II connector, and to the scan tool. The data are then displayed and analyzed to service the vehicle. Scan tools are typically only used to diagnose stationary vehicles or vehicles running on a dynamometer.
Some vehicle manufacturers also include complex electronic systems in their vehicles to access and analyze some of the above-described data. For example, General Motors includes a system called ‘On-Star’ in some of their high-end vehicles. On-Star collects and transmits data relating to these DTCs through a wireless network. On-Star systems are not connected through the OBD-II connector, but instead are wired directly to the vehicle's electronic system. This wiring process typically takes place when the vehicle is manufactured.
Prior to this invention, connecting to the OBD-II interface required large costly hardware, which utilized proprietary software. In addition, many of the tools used to access automobile information returned native codes, which are not in a descriptive form and does not offer the any indication of the vehicle's malfunction. Furthermore, a vehicle would have to be transported to a location in which the automobile information could be retrieved. Also, instances arise in which vehicles have stored information that state the vehicle should not be driven any further. This cannot be derived until the vehicle is brought to a location that has the expertise, hardware, and software to tell the owner that this is the case. This could cause extreme and irreversible damage to the vehicle. Lastly, the information about the vehicle's information is local. This information is compiled locally and not compiled into a database.
The current state of automotive repair service is one where an organization must wait for an individual to come in and try to explain symptoms that they perceive the vehicle as having. Automotive repair services must allocate time and resources after the technician have checked the vehicle. This leads to much inefficiency in resource allocation at these organizations.